An Annoying Push Towards Love
by Meh19
Summary: Vegeta is your standard bad-boy down the school yard that no one wants to be near ever since Elementary School. Now in High School he becomes love-struck with the blue haired girl in his Science class. After a year of denying those feelings, the people up stairs sends him a little help to get the girl he loves. I know summary sucks hopefully the story is better. First Fic.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I'm nervous to see how this goes. Sorry if the prologue is a bit confusing (and short).**

**This is my first story so don't be too harsh with me. Any constructive criticism will be accepted.**

* * *

**Prologue**

"Um… you wanted to see me sir?"

"Well its about time you got here!"

"Sorry…"

"And why are you only in a towel!?"

"I was dragged out of the shower. So what did you call me here for?"

"Oh right… well my Ginryū I'm sure you've noticed some changes in you're person down below, correct?"

"Yes."

"As you know, normally we'd never send anyone down to their human unless it was extremely urgent. Correct?"

"Uh-huh."

"I'm sending you down."

"What?"

"The boy is in love no?"

"Well yeah but-"

"And is obviously in deep denial, not to mention he's probably one of the biggest loners I've ever seen."

"Sir that's a bit harsh don't you think…"

"He is in desperate need of some guidance Ginryū."

"I know sir but-"

"This is urgent Ginryū. I'm sure you can handle it, you're my second best man around. There's a reason I assigned you to a broken case."

"Thank you for the complement sir but… are you sure you want to send me down?"

"I am a little hesitant after the last time you were down but I have faith in you my boy. Now its time you go down and help that poor boy."

"Yes sir but-"

"Stop doubting yourself boy! You'll do just fine."

"No I-"

"Go already!"

"Can I put some clothes on first?"

"Eh?"

"I'm still in a towel sir."

"Oh… well you get right on that."

"Thank you. And don't worry… this time no one will get hurt."

* * *

**End of Prologue**

**I know it was nothing but dialogue and was really short. The rest of the story won't be that way I promise.**

**As for the ones talking the entire time it'll be pretty obvious as the story goes on.**

**And for those of you who had no idea what Ginryū mean, basically it just means Silver Dragon. That'll be explained later also.**

**Still nervous about how well this story is gonna turn out.**

**So what do you guys think?**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well here is the first chapter. After many things getting in the way such as school finals, burning two of my fingers a week before, Pokémon yellow/emerald (This one was my fault) and many other things I eventually got it done.** **Hopefully it's a decent job since this is my first attempt at a fanfic and I hope I kept everyone in character for the most part.**

**Well here is the first disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z belongs to Akira Toriyama and I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The appearance that rain would fall over head in the gray dim sky was bright. It was a cool windy day. Autumn jumped into the pool not long ago. The trees slowly withering, changing from that natural forest green look to a more old tarnish aged one. Leaves becoming yellow, to orange, to red, before finally becoming brown eventually falling towards the floor or swept along in the wind.

All was silent, except for the noise of everyone else having their lunch in the courtyard below. Vegeta, sitting on the roof top of the school, sighed and lay back with his hands behind his head looking up at the sky. He never enjoyed school. Not even as a small child. He never really liked any of his class mates either. For some reason he always found them all annoying.

"Hey Vegeta," Said an extremely happy voice.

Vegeta groaned in frustration as he was finally at ease. "Hey don't ignore me Veggie."

He turned his head slightly to the left and saw one of the only few people who actually say a word to him Goku. He was dressed in an orange opened button shirt over the blue tank top, the brown jeans, the blue shoes with the thin yellow and red stripe on the side, and the blue watch on his right wrist.

"What do you want?" Vegeta snarled.

"What can't I join a friend for lunch?"

"Since when were we friends Kakarotto?"

"Aw come on Vegeta don't be that way." Goku said playfully. "And can you stop calling me Kakarotto? There's a reason why I like to go by my middle name."

Vegeta gave him a blank stare. Goku sighed. He sat over the edge of the building and looked down for a moment. "So how's it been? Haven't seen you since last year." Goku said.

"What do you think? " Vegeta grumbled.

"Right, right. You know the offer for you and your brother to live with my family still stands Vegeta."

"Tsk! Keep your pity to yourself! I don't need it."

"Okay… I was just saying."

"Well what about you? I can tell you're dying to tell me what you did."

Goku faced Vegeta and his face lit up in joy once more. "Yeah I do. I wish you were there on the camping trip with us this summer!"

"Really?"

"Uh-huh. First Radit-" Goku froze his joyous face slowly changing into surprise.

Vegeta slowly sat up as he watched Goku's face change expressions. Vegeta arched an eyebrow up in confusion. Goku quickly turned around and went back down the way he came up. Still baffled as to what just happened Vegeta shrugged his shoulders and lay back down.

When he was back into the place he saw one of the school's security guards looming over him. "Are we gonna go through this everyday this year as well?" He hissed at him.

Vegeta muttered, "Damn it Kakarotto."

"You know how dangerous it is to climb up here?" The guard asked him.

"Tsk! Yeah because look how many times I fell down last year and all through out middle school." He said as he got up from the ground.

"Hey no need to act like a smart-aleck with me. We care about your safety Vegeta. You're not having family troubles again are you?"

He didn't answer and walked towards the fire escape ladder. As he climbed down the ladder he looked over at the windows to his right. It was the math wing of the school each window showed a teacher next to a white board writing down different equations for the class to practice. The first window on the left showed a calculus class, the next two over were just algebra classes, and the rest were just geometry classes.

He peered into the calculus class that was closest to him as he went down. The class was full with a bunch of seniors or extremely smart juniors. One student in there though caught his attention. The girl with the blue hair who was the same age and grade as him. A sophomore named Bulma. She was the smartest girl in their science class the year before. _What is she doing in there? Is she really that smart?_ He thought.

The year before Vegeta always found himself staring at her. Intensely examining her lavishing long aquatic blue hair, memorizing those clear blue eyes, and always anticipating the smile that made his day just a bit better. He hated every time he did that. Love was one thing Vegeta hated more than anything else. All he knew was that love just destroyed things and nothing good ever came out of it. He wanted nothing to do with it.

But something in the back of his mind made him feel a little guilty for thinking that. Like always he'd shake it off and tell himself it was all in his head. "Hey snap out of it!"

Vegeta blinked a couple of times noticing he was observing her once again from a far. He was at the bottom of the ladder but didn't move out-of-the-way for the security guard to get down. He backed away from the ladder while still looking at the window. A firm grip on his left shoulder veered his eyes away. "Let's go boy."

He sighed once again as they walked toward the office entrance. "So… what am I getting detention after school?"

"Nope, unless you do that again at all this year. Think of this escort down from the school roof as a warning."

"Humph!"

* * *

School the rest of that day was average. Vegeta had lunch just before his last period class. He went to the nearest exit from the school to head on home. On his way to Korin Middle school to walk back home with his little brother Tarble. He looked across the parking lot watching as many students got picked up by their parents or getting on a school bus. "Aren't they lucky…." He muttered as he walked off school grounds.

He wasn't in any rush to get his destination considering Tarble was afraid to go back to their house on his own. Besides he often told him that if he wasn't in front of the school by the time he got there he was leaving without him.

Many students rushed past him each one of them glancing back slightly before looking back forward. After awhile he gave most of them death glares. He was getting rather annoyed of why they kept staring at him. He'd walked about two blocks away from the school before anyone who walked by him stopped staring at him, even though they still chuckled a bit.

Vegeta was a social out cast for the most part. Although most people knew not to mess with him considering he had to learn how to defend himself. And only Goku, Nappa, and Raditz really talked to him. He still was at the bottom of the school food chain. The only ones that really intentionally bothered him were those popular kids or as he'd like to call them the over-rated idiots.

"Yo Vegetable!"

_Not him again…_

He plainly ignored who had called him. But knowing that guy, he knew it wouldn't work. "Hey where ya' going coward don't you remember earlier today?"

Oh he remembered alright. It was one the many few annoying things that happened to him today.

Vegeta stopped in his tracks but didn't bother to turn around. The sound of foot steps got closer and closer to him until the guy with long black hair, the green sweater, orange pants, and purple boots came in his view. "I knew something like that would get your attention."

"I already told you're just an idiot for even suggesting that."

"We'll see about that. I've practiced to kick your ass for the last three months. We're gonna settle this now." Yamcha declared.

"Ha! Why don't you walk away with your balls intact while you still can moron. We wouldn't what that to change would we?"

Yamcha glared at him in furry. Vegeta smirked with the usual cockiness that comes when ever he was going to fight someone. Immediately letting his backpack fall from his shoulders. Yamcha began to pull up his sleeves and let his backpack fall. "Alright vegetable you asked for it!"

* * *

[Later…]

The wind blew harder. This unfortunately granted Vegeta's wounds to cry out in pain. Yamcha did keep his word on that he had practiced. But what mainly did most of the work of causing the wounds themselves were the thorn bushes near by that the two of them fell into.

And considering that neither Vegeta nor Yamcha let each other out of the bush, as the two desperately tried to claw their way out didn't help either. The other would always push or pull the other back in. So in addition to the punches and kicks being thrown at each other, the thorns complemented an extra burn to their fight.

Finally after all the stabbing and cutting of the thorns, punching and kicking in the bushes it ended with headbutting one another and Yamcha calling it quits right after.

The sky was beginning to grow dim. The fight lasted longer than it seemed. And due to the many hits to the lower part of his legs and a hit to the groin Vegeta was more limping than walking at this point.

The leaves brushed by him on the side-walk, as he ever so slowly limped his way up the hill before reaching his destination. By the time he got up the middle school it was empty. No cars in the parking lot and not a single person were on the track running or just hanging out. The entire school grounds were empty, all except for Tarble, who of which was sitting on the top steps of the school's entrance.

Tarble sat looking at the ground ahead of him in boredom. His left elbow was sitting on top of his left thigh in order for his hand to support his head. His other hand sat a top of the step he was sitting on. Holding it firmly as though annoyed about why his brother hadn't shown up yet. Normally Vegeta would walk most of the way to the steps to get Tarble's attention since he usually spaces out a lot of the time. But since today irritated him all over the place, he stopped just before the walk way that leads towards the stair steps. Vegeta stared at Tarble for a few moments hoping his younger sibling would realize that he finally showed up.

As usual Tarble didn't. Sighing away the last bit of patience that he had left in him, Vegeta looked around the floor. He spotted a medium size rock on the ground on the patch of grass near the side-walk. It was a rock that would fit completely in a five-year olds hand. Vegeta scooted a bit closer to it; ignoring the stings of pain shooting up and down his legs. He bent down as much as he could and reached for the rock.

Picking it up off the ground slowly Vegeta took one last glace at Tarble who was still looking towards the ground bored as ever. "Come on… you'd think he'd have noticed me by now." Vegeta mumbled to himself.

He positioned the rock in his hand steadily. He flung his arm forward simulating a throw to see if Tarble was just messing with him. Not one little twitch brought out of him. "Oh well then," Vegeta sighed.

Bringing his arm back he readies himself to throw it. Pausing just a bit to give his brother one last chance to look up if he was just kidding. When Tarble still didn't move Vegeta just went for it. He threw the rock as hard as he could. Quickly it went from Vegeta's hand to bouncing off Tarble's head.

"OW!" Tarble howled quickly moving his hands to the spot the rock hit him.

The sight amused Vegeta a little and caused him to chuckle a bit. "Come on Tarble let's get going!" Vegeta shouted to him.

Tarble looked at Vegeta in pain and asked, "Did you have to throw the rock at my head?"

"Well it's not liked you noticed me before. Now come on its getting late."

"Right."

Vegeta already began to limp away as Tarble stood up. It didn't take long for Tarble to catch up with him. The pain in his legs and groin eased little by little as the two walked silently down the street. Even though the throbbing pain in his forehead still stung with every eye gaze to the left or right. Slowly the gray clouds above gave in to the rain as it began to drizzle. The sky growing dimmer and dimmer. Eventually Tarble came out with it. "Did you get into a fight again, Vegeta?"

Vegeta remained silent. Keeping his eye gaze forward as the wind blew strait into his face with tiny shards of rain beating against it. Watching the leaves on the ground no longer being swept as easily in the wind due the on pouring of the drizzle. He glanced a bit to each passing car as it went by, some times checking to see if the pain in his head had passed.

"Vegeta?" Tarble asked again. "Did you?"

Vegeta still didn't say a word. The last thing he need was for Tarble to give him sort of lecture about it and give him some sap ass reason like 'It worries me' or anything of the sort. But he also had to consider that he'd been limping the entire time they'd been walking was a very big give away.

"Hello? Earth to Vegeta do you copy?" Tarble said poking Vegeta on the shoulder.

Finally he answered, "No…"

"Then why'd it take you so long to answer?"

"Because you ask that every freaking day when we walk home."

"Yeah but today you took longer than usual." Tarble scowled. "Besides you're even limping!"

"Tripped."

"Oh yeah on what?"

"The curb of a lawn."

"Really? What about all the cuts?"

"Rose bushes."

"Are you lying to me!?"

"No! "

"How can I be sure about that? No offence big bro but you have a big tendency to lie a lot."

Frustrated with all the questions Vegeta snapped, "Tarble shut up! Damn it's like you're my mother or something…"

The comment took Table back a bit. He opened his mouth to talk back but immediately closed it. He looked away. "No but…you're all I have since mom and dad-"

"I know." Vegeta didn't like to think about or talk about his parents. As far as he cared the two of them might as well be dead.

Tarble didn't say another word after that. Vegeta kept looking at every thing around him. The watery road, the brown-gray looking sidewalk, the withering trees, and at times the damp sky. He'd had always done this when it rained. He wasn't sure why. Looking at how barren the streets got. Seeing everyone scurry for warmth and comfort the moment one drop falls. It made him laugh a little inside.

The rest of the way back Vegeta and Tarble stayed silent. Vegeta was no longer in pain, the rain poured down even harder but at least the wind let up a bit. By the time they made it to their home, a three bedroom apartment with one bathroom, they were completely soaked. "Vegeta is dad coming home today?" Tarble asked the two of them took off their wet shoes before going inside.

He shrugged. "I dunno, what's today?"

"Tuesday."

"Then maybe."

"Should I get the sleeping bag then?"

"If you want to."

Tarble nodded and quickly headed inside. Vegeta stood outside the door for a moment. He turned around looking over the upstairs railing with his eyes. He stared at the group of hobo's huddled around the dumpster that lay under a tiny roof. They were homeless, they may struggle to get a meal every day, they may even struggle to find a warm place to sleep at night, but Vegeta always saw them as free people.

Vegeta veered his eyes over towards the parking lot entrance. There came his father wobbly walking towards the stairs. His hand firmly gripping a beer bottle, the brand was unknown from where Vegeta was standing. "Shit!" Vegeta murmured.

Quickly swinging open the door Vegeta ran throwing his shoes over to his left. He slammed the door shut and rushed over to his room. Vegeta stopped in front of the door frame checking to see if Tarble was already in. He wasn't. "Damn it Tarble hurry up!" He shouted as he ran over to his dresser.

Vegeta quickly took off the books and the tiny mirror that sat on top of it. Tarble came into the door way with a neon-green sleeping in hand. "Is he here?" He asked.

Vegeta getting around to the other side of his dresser shot him an angry stare. "What the hell do you think!? Get in and close the door!" He yelled.

Throwing his sleeping bag in the room, Tarble did as told. The moment the door closed Tarble stepped aside and allowed Vegeta to push his dresser the rest of the way in front of it. Vegeta made sure the dresser was up against the door as much as possible. In order to make sure the door isn't forced open. He looked over at the little TV placed on top of a small coffee table just left of were the door stood.

"Tarble get over here." He said as he grabbed the table.

"Got it." Tarble said making his way over to the TV.

He lifted the TV up into the air while Vegeta pulled the table out from under it. As soon as the table was no longer near the TV Tarble put it down. Vegeta hulled the table in front of the dresser. He positioned it so that the legs of the table were parallel to the legs of the dresser. Finally Vegeta went into his closet and pulled out the tiny chair that his parents used as a time out chair when he was seven.

At the same moment both brothers could hear the front door of the apartment being slammed. Their father was near and was moments away from swinging open the front door. Vegeta quickly ran with the chair he had just pulled out in his hands. He positioned the back of the chair under the doorknob adding reinforcement to the barricaded door. The chair stood a leaning against the door letting the front legs of it in the air.

A loud crash was heard over in the living room. "Tarble turn on the TV." Vegeta said.

The TV turned on showing the five o'clock news on channel twelve. Vegeta looked under his bed and pulled out an old pair of headphones that he rarely used. "You got you're homework with you?" Vegeta asked his younger sibling.

Tarble nodded pulling out several pieces of crumpled paper out of the sleeping bag he brought with him. "Good. Now here put these on and plug it into the TV. You can do your homework while listening to it."

"Ok." Tarble said taking the headphones and plugging them into the TV.

Vegeta walked over to his bed and sat down. He looked at Tarble for a moment making sure he was doing what he'd told him to do. Vegeta slowly took off his own backpack and put it on the ground. A loud pound was on his door. Vegeta looked up.

Another pound was heard. "Come on out here you rat bastards!" Vegeta heard his father's voice on the other side of the door.

Vegeta glanced at Tarble for a minute. More forceful pounding came from the door. "Open this damn door now!" his father yelled again while repeatedly banging the door. "Get out here you worthless pieces of shit!"

Vegeta sat staring at the door. _Drunken fool, that you haven't died yet of alcohol poisoning is beyond me._

Vegeta sat back, looked out the window, and sighed. "Why couldn't you at least have taken us with you?"

* * *

It was ten at night Vegeta's father had finally passed out in front of the door, Tarble had finished his homework, and Vegeta told him to get to sleep. As for himself Vegeta still sat on his bed peering out the window. The rain poured intensely outside. All was silent.

Vegeta took his eyes away from the window and looked towards his younger brother. He was sleeping close to the TV, wrapped up comfortably in his neon-green sleeping bag. Vegeta noticed every time they had to shelter themselves in his room, Tarble would always have a slight smile on his face while he was sleeping. It didn't make sense to Vegeta one bit.

There was nothing to smiling about. Their father disappearing for days only to come back and try to beat them drunk, living off welfare and half of it going to their fathers drinking problem, and basically eating only at school because they can barely afford anything with the money they're left with. Yeah there was a lot to smile about.

Vegeta shook his head in disgust. He began to look out the window again. Watching as several rain drops raced down the window glass. He looked to the other half of the window he wasn't looking at and saw a strange refection. It was a tall pillar of light. Wasn't anything too flashy just a bright yellow light coming straight down. Vegeta looked closer to the window and noticed it wasn't coming from outside.

"What the?" Bewildered Vegeta slowly turned around and saw the light coming down in his room.

The light was on the opposite side of were Tarble was sleeping. It wasn't extremely bright but it was enough light to irritate the eyes if stared at long enough. To Vegeta's surprise Tarble seemed unaffected to the light being there. He was heavy sleeper to noise but not flicking on and off the lights. "Maybe I'm just going crazy." Vegeta said rubbing his temples.

Faintly Vegeta heard screaming. He looked around the room in confusion. Quickly the screaming grew louder. "What the heck is going on?" Vegeta said still looking around.

Finally the screaming came to an end with a man crashing trough the roof of Vegeta's room in the exact spot the pillar of light was coming from, landing right on his stomach. The light disappeared and Vegeta sat completely still. Someone just fell through his roof. He wasn't sure if he should check to see if the man was ok or try to figure out why the rain wasn't pouring in his room yet.

The strange thing was his clothing. The man was in a navy blue blazer with a black dragon symbol on the back, dark gray almost black jeans, and he had no shoes on revealing his white socks. His hair was extremely spiky similar to his own it was upright only his hair was a really dark brown color. _What was this guy going on a date in plane?_, Vegeta thought.

The man slowly sat up facing Vegeta's closet. "Ow." The man said rubbing his head. "He didn't have to push me down. I swear the boss is even more impatient than I am."

Vegeta remained silent. Watching the man look around his general area in front of him. Possibly looking for the shoes he should-be wearing. The pillar of light came back and down came a pair of white shoes landing on the man's head, then the light disappeared again. The shoes bounced off his head and towards Vegeta.

The man turned around to retrieve the shoes revealing the orange dress shirt under the blazer he has on, as well as what the rest of his hair revealing two bangs going down over his face. Upon him turning around he looked at Vegeta with wide eyes. "Oh! Uh…" He said looking at the hole on the roof.

He quickly stood up from the floor and patted away the left over pieces of wood on his clothes. "Sorry for - literally - dropping into your room like that." He said to Vegeta.

Vegeta continued to look at him confused and shocked. The man looked over at the roof again then looked back at Vegeta. "Hold on." with the snap of his fingers the roof fixed itself an instant.

Vegeta noticed the shoes on the ground disappeared and reappeared on the man's feet as though he had put them on. "Much better." The man muttered to himself.

"What are you!?" Vegeta screamed slightly backing away from the man who defied all logic.

"I was getting to that. But I have one question for you. Would you like the long and complicated answer or the nice short and simple one?"

"What's the difference?"

"Just pick one."

"Um… simple?"

"Ok. Basically I'm your shugo tenshi."

Vegeta arched an eye brow up in confusion. "What?"

The man shook his head, "Ah sorry about that. I've been isolated for twelve years by myself up there until sixteen years ago and I spoke my native language in that time. Then again I still spoke it except to my boss. But anyways that was Japanese for guardian angel."

"Eh?"

"Granted we don't really guard anyone anymore… for some odd reason. And since the 1700's we've really been sent down here for different reasons. Like in this generation's case its love. So I might as well be called your ai tenshi. I mean your love angel. As ridiculous as that sounds that's basically what we're all doing these days."

Vegeta remained silent. "Anyways my name's Vegetto. Nice to finally meet you Vegeta-Kun." He said. "Well that about take's care of what I am like you asked… in basic form anyways. Now the reason that I'm here like mentioned before is love. It's because you're in love and you deny it."

"No." Vegeta said finally breaking his silence.

"What?"

"No… I'm going crazy. You're not real. My ceiling never broke, there was never any light coming out of the sky and into my bedroom, and you never fell out of it. None of this is real. My headbutt from earlier with Yamcha is clearly still affecting my head. This isn't real and I'm going to bed."

"But all of that did happen. And I am real."

"NO! Shut up you figment of my imagination! When I wake up in the morning you're not gonna be here." Vegeta said setting his alarm clock.

"Wow… you have massive denial issues."

"I am not in denial! The fact is you aren't real!" Vegeta said turning off the lights in the room.

"Oh of course not you're right. What's that word that means unwillingness to accept something? Oh wait that's right denial."

Vegeta climbing into bed turning away from Vegetto and yelled, "Shut up I'm not listening anymore!"

Vegeta heard Vegetto sigh. "Ok deny me all you want. But you'll see I'll be right here at the foot of your bed when you wake up in the morning."

Vegeta wasn't going to dignify that with a response. He ignored it and shut his eyes.

* * *

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Vegeta slammed the snooze button of his alarm annoyed. He sat up slightly holding his alarm and turned it off. He put it back on the ground and rubbed his eyes. He looked towards the foot of his bed and jumped. Pulling himself closer to wall behind him.

There sat Vegetto like he said he would the night before. He smiled and said, "Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

"Wha…What? How? Y-You…! No… but…!?" Vegeta managed to say as he clung to the wall behind him like a nail.

"I told you I was real and was going to sit at the foot of your bed when you woke up in the morning. Did I not keep my word?"

"This… this can't... you're not real!" Vegeta said trembling in fear.

Vegetto sighed with a slight chuckle shaking his head. "Lots of denial in their huh Veggie." Vegetto said with a hint of mockery. "Ok I'll play you're game. What do I have to do to prove to you that I'm real?"

Vegeta remained silent. He was going crazy right? There was no possible way Vegetto or even guardian angles for that matter are real. "Nothing… there is nothing could do to make me think you're real." Vegeta said as calmly as he could since he was still trembling.

Vegetto, still firmly keeping that smug smile on his face, pointed over to the door. Vegeta hesitated a bit. He hoped in his mind that Tarble was still asleep. He didn't want to look over and see his brother looking at him like he was crazy. Slowly Vegeta looked over. Tarble was still sound a sleep but everything that was blocking the door was no longer there. His dresser was back in its place, the table was back under the TV, and the chair was visibly in the closet.

Vegeta looked back at Vegetto in shock. The man shook his head indicating that he was pointing at that. "Is that good enough for you to listen and believe that I'm real?" Vegetto asked him.

Vegeta looked back at the door. He let go of the wall and got off his bed. Slowly he walked over to the plain door. Reaching over to the shiny doorknob Vegeta gently placed his hand over it. He turned the left and pulled it wide open. He expected to see his father laying there asleep but he wasn't.

Vegeta looked down the hall to the couch in the living room and saw him sleeping there. He came back into his room and shut the door quietly. He turned back looking at his bed. Vegetto sat there waiting for an answer to his question. "Why?" Vegeta asked.

"Hm?"

"Why did you move everything from the door back to its place? Why did you put my father on the couch?"

"Why do you think?"

"To prove your point."

"No, not just to prove my point. I did it to help you."

"How? And why?"

"How? By saving you time of moving the stuff and walking around your father. Why? Because it's my job to. I'm here to help you Vegeta. Maybe not in this sense but I'm here for that reason."

Vegeta glared at Vegetto. "Help with what?"

"With your love problem." Vegetto said scratching the back of his head.

Vegeta could tell Vegetto was starting to get a little uneasy. There was something else he wasn't being told. "What else?"

Vegetto sighed. He held out his hand and a clipboard appeared on it. "Well my boss, the big man upstairs, told me come here do so. His exact words were 'Ginryū the person I assigned to you is one sad sap. Try to make some light in his life now that he's in love with someone. Do what ever you can to get him with her…' said that right before he pushed me down here. So basically think of it this way… he's making me mess with your love life."

"Love life!? Look here you moronic angle I'm not in love anyone! And I'm not denying it either!"

"Uh-huh." Vegetto sounding unconvinced. "Of course you wouldn't remember the girl with the aquatic blue hair and the blue eyes. What was her name again?"

"Bulma."

"Oh yes that's right, but of course you would know that wouldn't you lover boy."

Vegeta clenched his fists in anger. Vegetto shook his head and laid back on Vegeta's bed. "Ah… looks like we have a lot of work to do before we even try to get the two of you together." Vegetto sighed.

"I don't-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… 'You're not in love'. Maybe not yet, but you do have a crush on her whether you like it or not. Not unnatural that you are but that you intensely deny it like that is."

"I-" Vegeta stopped. "Forget this I'm taking a shower." Vegeta left the room heading towards the bathroom.

"Better hurry you just spent the last fifteen minutes just denying that I was real!" He head Vegetto yell.

Vegeta opened the door to the bathroom in anger. "This… day… can't get any worse." He grumbled to himself. "It just can't."

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

**I really hope I did okay. ****Yes I did cut out the part where Vegeta and Yamcha were fighting, every time I wrote it down it just sounded awkward so I decide to sum up what happened instead. I'm sorry about that. ****Also if Tarble seemed out of character well you can't blame me that OVA movie isn't much to go on for his personality. Besides he's not really in it much as it is.**

**Anyways tell me how I did and like before constructive criticism is greatly accepted. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
